gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Tetrarch
- WKG= }} |designer = Vickers-Armstrong |production = 1938–1942 |engine = Meadows 12-cylinder petrol (165 hp, 123 kW) |armament = 100-177 |armour = Turret Front: 16mm Side: 14mm Back: 10mm Hull Front: 16mm Side: 14mm Back: 10mm |speed = *64 km/h (40 mph) (road) *45 km/h (28 mph) (off-road) |known_users = |country_of_origin = United Kingdom |main_armament = 1 × 40mm Ordnance QF-2 pdr |secondary_armament = 1 × 7.92mm Besa machine-gun |user = * Bonple High School (Cauldron Tournament only) * St. Gloriana Girls College ** Chindits *West Kureouji Grona Academy |weight = 7.62 tonnes |length/width/height = *Length : 4.11m *Width : 2.31m *Height : 2.12m}} The A17 Light Tank Mark VII Tetrarch (or just Tetrarch) was the ultimate of a line of British light tank produced by Vickers-Armstrongs during the Interwar. History 'Development' The Light Tank Mk.VII Tetrarch was designed to overcome of the lacks of firepower of its predecessors as they were only armed with machine-guns. The Tetrarch was upgraded with a 2-pounder gun. The motorisation was updated with a 165 hp engine. It was put to trials by War Office as a light cruiser but was drop down in favor of the A13 Cruiser Tank Mk.III. Despite this, it was decided that it was essential for some Tetrarchs to be produced, and it was suggested that they be brought in at the end of the light tank program. The production of the tanks was put on hold after the Battle of France focusing more on Cruiser and Infantry Tanks and several Luftwaffe raids didn't help it. The cumulative effect of these delays resulted in the production of only a small number of Mk VIIs. 'Operational History' Judge obsolete by the War Office, the Tetrarch didn't take part of the North African Campaign cause of its cooling system unable to cope with the intense North African heat. In mid-1941 the Tetrarch's demise was prevented by its transfer into an airborne tank to be transported by the heavy glider Hamilcar, some tanks designated as Tetrarch CS had their 2-pdr removed and replaced by a 3-inch howitzer and others received the Littlejohn adaptor on their 2-pdr to increase their muzzle velocity and penetration. The majority of the tanks stayed in Britain, although 20 were sent to the USSR as part of the Lend-Lease program, some were used during the Invasion of Madagascar and approximately 20 were used during the British airborne landings in Normandy in June 1944. The tanks were successfully landed by glider, but they did not perform well. Several were lost in accidents, and those that did see action proved to be inferior in firepower and armour to the armoured fighting vehicles of the German forces. A few days after the beginning of Operation Tonga, the tanks were removed from direct engagement and used only to provide fire support. By August 1944, most of the Tetrarchs in action were replaced with Cromwell tanks and the remainder were replaced by the M22 Locust in December 1944. They did not see any further combat and were deemed obsolete by 1946 and the last was retired in 1950. In Girls und Panzer Ribbon Warrior Two Tetrarch were fielded in a training match between St. Gloriana and their Tankathlon team, The Chindits commanded by Orange Pekoe and Rosehip against Rukuriri's three Matildas. During the training Pekoe shot Rukuriri's Matilda and then run away, making thinking her opponent she tries to lead her to a killzone. The Matildas form a line to protect their back, they didn't expect Rosehip cutting through the forest and storm their back. Rosehip's Tetrarch destroyed all three Matildas. Another Tetrarch is seen during an exercice to extract a tank from the mud. The tanks were parading during the Cauldron Tournament introduction with the Chindits. During the Cauldron tournament in the second match of the first round against Bonple High School, St.Gloriana's Chindits fielded four Tetrarch (three for the team and one for Rukuriri their Yojimbo) against three 7TP. During the match none of the Tetrarch managed to score a hit and were annihilated by Jajka and her minions. The tank will be part of Bonple's team for the next rounds. During the Cauldron tournament in the tenth and last match of the first round against Gregor High School, West Kureouji Grona Academy commanded by Kiri Shiratori fielded at least two Tetrarch fitted with Littlejohn Adaptators. The match is unseen but West Kureouji Grona ended victorious. During the Cauldron tournament second round Red Team fielded two Tetrarch (commanded by Orange Pekoe and Rosehip). The two Tetrarchs took part alongside Centipede Team to assault Team Blue's Nishizumi/Tategoto but were stop in their momentum by an ambushed Erika and had to retreat back while Shizuka charged Maho. During their duel the two tanks stood alongside Jajka waiting for her to finish but finally retreat to avoid contact with Blue Team. After nightfall the two Tetrarchs charged Tategoto alongside the 7TP to support Green Team, but had to retreat again after the Green/Red Team alliance was abruptly broken by a tricky Duck Team. After Jajka and Shizuka engaged Team ONI, Rosehip unable to stand down finally join the battle and charged with her Tetrarch as part of the Anti-Oni Task Force and fought alongside Jajka, while Orange Pekoe stays behind and engaged Green Team and engage Anchovy's CV.33 after she destroyed Darjeeling's Harry Hopkins. Rosehip on her side was destroyed on the fierce firefight against Team ONI. On their side Pink Team fielded two Tetrarch fitted with Little John adaptors (one commanded by Kiri Shiratori). At the beginning of the match Kiri and the other Tetrarch retreat for a time alongside Darjeeling, but past the sunset the two Tetrarchs attacked Yellow Team (merely to harass them) without scoring any hit and end up retreating. They are then seen battleing again Yellow Team without suffering losses nor scoring any hit until the end of the match. Trivia *West Kureouji Grona's Tetrarch had its gun fitted with a Littlejohn adaptor, a device meant to increase its muzzle velocity and penetration, giving the 2 pdr approximately the power of a 6 pdr gun. Gallery Category:Tanks Category:British Tanks Category:Light Tanks Category:St. Gloriana Girls' High School Category:TemporaryCategory